trossaufandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Sachers - Drei Generationen Musik
Die Sachers - Drei Generationen für die Musik Im Heimatbuch " Tepler Land " ist in den Ortsbeschreibungen der einzelnen Ortschaften unter Trossau auch ein Bericht über Trossau - Musikerdorf - zu finden, darin sin auch Vater und Sohn Sacher erwähnt. 'Karl Sacher sen'. ( 1913 - 1983 ) geboren in Trossau, war Absolvent der bekannten Musikschule in Petschau. Nach seiner Orchestertätigkeit bei verschiedenen Klangkörpern, u.a. beim Kurorchester in Franzens- und Karlsbad, fand er nach seiner Vermählung, Krieg, Gefangenschaft und Vertreibung mit seinen Familienangehörigen eine neue Heimat in Wiesbaden. Dort fand er seinem mit seinem Können bald eine Stelle im Kurorchester und beim Hessischen Staatstheater als Kontrabassist. Sein Wesen und seine Art und vorallem sein Humor machten ihn zu dem Menschen, der mit einem großen Freundeskreis den wir Trossauer so mochten. Ein ehemaliges Orchestermitglied des Staatstheaters hat in seinen Erinnerungen "Wiesbadener Theaterjahre 1951 - 1989" so manche lustige Begebenheit über Karl Sacher festgehalten: Im Orchester wurde er "Wuchtel" genannt, weil alles, was ihm imponierte, eben eine "Wucht" war. So hat ein neuer Kollege Frau Sacher - in Unkenntnis seines richtigen Namens - mit Frau Wuchtel begrüßt. Bei einem Einkaufsbummel an einem Samstag erhielt er von seiner Frau, die einen Frisörtermin hatte, den Auftrag, die Tochter, die noch im Kinderwagen saß, nach Hause zu bringen und auf dem Heimweg das Bestellte beim Metzger abzuholen. Als sie nach geraumer Zeit nach Hause kam, wurde das Fehlen des Kindes gewahr. In heller Aufregung rannte Karl zum Metzgerladen, der schon geschlossen hatte und nahm mit hochrotem Kopf seine Tochter in Empfang, die inzwischen von einer Menge Passanten getröstet wurde. Im Orchester gab seine drollige Art viel Anlass zum Lachen. So antwortete er einmal auf die resignierende Feststellung eines Gastdirigenten, diese Passage habe er schon viel besser gehört, mit "aber nicht von mir". Es gäbe noch viel lustige Dinge über Karl Sacher sen. zu berichten. Nachlesen kann man einige in der Dokumentation " Wiesbadener Theaterjahre 1951 - 1989 ". 'Karl Sacher jun. ' geboren wurde Karl am 1940 in Trossau. - genannt Karli - studierte an der Musikhochschule Frankfurt a. M und war bis zu seiner Pensionierung im Jahre 2005 als Kontrabassist bei denhttp://www.bamberger-symphoniker.de/kontrabass.html%7C Bamberger Symphonikern tätig. In Memelsdorf bei Bamberg bewohnen die Sachers ein schönes Haus mit Blick auf das Schloss Seehof. Frau Helga ist eine Karlsbaderin. Sie haben zwei Kinder; Tochter Claudia und Sohn Karl Rudof. Die Bamberger Symphoniker sind zum Teil aus den Egerländer Musikanten ( dem Karlsbader Kurorchester ) und aus dem Prager Orchester hervorgegangen. Karli war mit diesem in aller Welt bekannten Orchester bei den vielen Auslandsreisen des Orchesters dabei. Karli nahm sich als junger Mann vorallem den meist älteren Egerländer Herren an und kann so manche Geschichte erzählen: So zum Beispiel: Im Flugzeug fragt die Stewardeß: "Haben Sie ihren Cognac schon getrunken?" "Ja, ja, ich ho(b)n scho einschluabat" war die Antwort. Beim Verlassen des Flugzeugs dann fragte die Flugbegleiterin "Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen guten Flug?" darauf die Feststellung, " Es is schon ganga, z´letzt ho(b) i fei a bissl gnazt". oder Beim Blick aus dem 35. Stockwerk eines Hotels in Osaka. Die zwei Egerländermusikanten: " Seff, schau a weng eu, dej kloin Japaner, dau wimmelts we(i) ban Aumasn ( Ameisen). Der andere drauf: "Wos wüllst machn, dej san halt sou kleun, dös bissl Reis, koa Schweiners, koa Knia(dla, koa Kraut." Auf USA Tournee Im Konzerthaus Carnegie-Hall in New York. Nach der Hauptprobe vor Konzertbeginn, sagt der eine zum anderen: " Franz, dös ist fei wos in dian Amerika, ua jeda zweitn Tür staiht "closed" ( geschlossen - er hat Klosett gelesen - ) drua u neiaring kounst wos machn." 'Claudia Bergmann ' geboren 1974 in Bamberg ist Absolventin der Musikhochschule in Würzburg. Sie ist mit dem Opersänger Hans Christoph Begemann verheiratet und beim Hessischen Staatstheater in Darmstadt als Geigerin tätig. 'Karl Rudlof Sacher' geboren 1976 in Bamberg, als Klavierspieler auch der Musik zugetan, ist Pilot bei einer Berliner Chartergesellschaft nach Walter Häring aus dem Jahr 2008